Fumikage Tokoyami
Fumikage Tokoyami '''(Hero Name '''Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi) is a supporting member of Hero Class 1-A in My Hero Academia. Background Little of Tokoyami's backstory has been explored at the current point of the series. He joined UA Academy's Hero Course at the same time as Izuku Midoriya and has proven to be one of Class 1-A's top students time and again through the might of his Quirk, which he seeks to better control through his studies. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level '(Comparable to other supporting characters of Class 1-A, such as Kyoka Jiro, who could fragment rock. Dark Shadow can grow to building-sized heights in sufficient darkness. Superior to a nameless fodder villain from early in the series that could destroy a large boat.) | 'City Block Level 'when berserk (Effectively two-shot Moonfish, a dangerous League of Villains member, whose Blade-Teeth could pierce Shoto Todoroki's ice, has traded blows with Katsuki Bakugo.) 'Speed: Peak Human 'with '''Supersonic '''reactions and combat speed (Stole Shoto Todoroki's headband during the Sports Festival, blocked Denki Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock) | Likely higher than '''Supersonic '(Scaling to Dark Shadow at average strength; Easily incapacitated Moonfish before the villain could get the upper hand) '''Durability: Building Level '(Scaling to Attack Potency; Withstood Katsuki Bakugo's Stun Grenade) | '''City Block Level '(Scaling to Attack Potency; Completely unfazed upon being stabbed through with Moonfish's Blade-Teeth) '''Hax: Shadow Manipulation (Hiding in the dark can recharge Dark Shadow's energy or make its power grow beyond normal amounts, changing its size) Intelligence: Above average (Wisely kept Dark Shadow's weakness to light a secret for as long as possible, only disclosing it in situations of necessity. Along with Tsuyu Asui, planned their way through the practical exam portion of their first year's final exams) | Low (Dark Shadow is a mindless beast while berserk; Won't listen to Tokoyami or any voice of reason) Stamina: High (Fought for hours against Pixie-Bob's earth beasts alongside the rest of Class 1-A. Recovered quickly after being greatly exerted by a berserk Dark Shadow) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Dark Shadow: '''Tokoyami's Quirk; A sentient bird-like shadow being that Tokoyami projects from his body. It can extend parts of its body for longer reach, able to stretch dozens of meters away from Tokoyami at one time. Its effectiveness varies depending on the light or dark balance in Tokoyami's surroundings: In lighter environments, Dark Shadow is easy to control but weaker in battle. Contrastingly, in darker environments, Dark Shadow is harder to control but much stronger. Too much darkness or a surge of raw emotion may trigger a berserk state in Dark Shadow, drastically increasing its size and strength at the cost of almost all of Tokoyami's control over his Quirk. Techniques * '''Black Ankh: '''Tokoyami makes Dark Shadow envelop his outer body, covering his head, back, and arms. This allows Tokoyami to be a more formidable fighter at close range. ** '''Piercing Claw of the Dusk: '''One of Dark Shadow's arms shoots out quickly to swipe at foes with considerable reach. ** '''Gloom of the Black Arm: '''Both of Dark Shadow's arms reach out to envelop an opponent in its black grip, smashing them with its enlarged hands. * '''Black Fallen Angel: '''This is Tokoyami's fancy name for flight. He devised this technique under the study of Pro Hero Hawks. Dark Shadow's arms wrap around Tokoyami's midsection, securing him while Dark Shadow's extended arms flap like wings to rise into the air. Equipment * '''Hero Costume: '''Tokoyami's Hero Costume, while seemingly a simple cloak, is itself a key part of his arsenal, pertaining to how his Quirk works. When Dark Shadow isn't in use, Tokoyami can keep it concealed under this cloak to keep its power at a controllable maximum. Key '''Base/Normal-Strength Dark Shadow | Berserk Dark Shadow Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Dark Shadow one-shot many Ectoplasm clones during his practical exam * Shattered Moonfish's Blade-Teeth with a shrug while berserk * Decimated several acres of the training camp forest during Dark Shadow's rampage * Tokoyami himself can wrestle with a more rowdy Dark Shadow Speed/Reactions * Blitzed Momo Yaoyorozu with just three attacks * Dark Shadow could keep up with Ectoplasm clones, as well as Ectoplasm himself * Responsive to sound, berserk Dark Shadow was able to keep Mezo Shoji on his toes Durability/Endurance * Dark Shadow survived several strikes from Ectoplasm in average lighting * Dark Shadow survived some of Katsuki Bakugo's lesser explosions despite its light weakness * Endured Denki Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock ** This attack runs at 1.3 million volts of electricity * Tokoyami survived the impact of Ectoplasm's Giant Bite Detention Skill/Intelligence * Placed third overall in UA's Sports Festival during his first year * Defended himself and Koji Koda during the USJ Attack * Earned an internship with the Pro Hero Hawks Powerscaling * Most of Class 1-A''' (Aside from the strongest in the class, such as Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo's strongest explosions. He easily defeated Momo Yaoyorozu and Mina Ashido, but would not scale to Shoto or Katsuki at their strongest due to Dark Shadow's weakness to light) * Moonfish (While Berserk, defeated the villain with no trouble) Weaknesses * Dark Shadow's combat effectiveness dries up when exposed to a concentrated light source, like an explosion or an open flame. It becomes timid, small, and pacifistic, rendering Tokoyami helpless. * Berserk Dark Shadow is too powerful for Tokoyami to control on his own. He has to keep its strength in check or he risks unintentionally hurting innocent people. * While his training has somewhat helped him compensate for this flaw, Tokoyami himself is not a formidable fighter on his own. If Dark Shadow is incapacitated or knocked out, odds are he stands no chance. Sources *GalacticAttorney's DA Tokoyami Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Large Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Supersonic Category:Male Characters Category:Students